


Final Act

by NoMoreNerfcy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreNerfcy/pseuds/NoMoreNerfcy
Summary: She visits him one last time.





	Final Act

The snow made Paris glow, the lights illuminating right off the white crystals so gloriously it numbed you to the cold. That was why Gerard wanted a wedding during Christmas times, he said he wanted to see her put it all to shame.  
What a charmer, her Gerard.

Blue skinned fingers brushed the icy snow off the head stone, unfeeling of the cold while she revealed the name hidden beneath.  
"I know you like the snow, but I needed to see you one last time." Soft words whispered as she knelt before him and swung her black coat out around her. 

"I let...you down..." Her voice grew deep as she held back the emotion she felt. "I was not strong enough, I couldn't fight it any longer...I gave into them, my price was your life." Clutching the single red rose to her chest, she then pressed her free hand against the cold, smooth stone and breathed easy.

"But I will not let this continue, I will make you proud....I will save him and put an end to it...and then, my love, I will see you soon." Her voice stayed steady, calm but firm as she lied the rose across his grave and then stood.

Eyes growing fierce Amelie tightened her fists before turning on her heel curtly.  
"The final act is about to begin."


End file.
